Danny Phantom Temporada Cuatro
by Mad Bull
Summary: Después de "El Planeta Phantom", obviamente. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos peligros, y un plan que involucrará a Danny en una odisea que él nunca imaginó.


_**Yo no poseo ninguna de las referencias de este fic, pero sí algunos OC's y la trama principal**_

* * *

_Danny Phantom: Temporada cuatro (Saga tercera de los Héroes Supremos)_

_Parte uno: Nueva Zona, Nuevos enemigos  
_

_Parte dos: La llegada del Diamon  
_

_Hecho por Bull996_

_(Fan Made)_

_(Sneak peek)_

_Esto es para LP, para SEE, para todos los autores de aquí, y para los que dijeron en algún momento que esto tenía potencial_

* * *

Prólogo: ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

El portal estaba colapsando; Flama, Maleza y Vórtice estaban siendo succionados, pero la batalla seguía. Los mutantes de Maleza atacaban a las estructuras y destrozos de varios edificios caídos de donde varios Hombres de Blanco, disparando sus arma ectoplásmicas intentaban hacerlos retroceder. Los incendios provocados por Flama eran rápidamente apagados por la lluvia que caía sobre partes de lo que alguna vez fuera el centro de Amity Park. Los hoyos dejados por los rayos invocados por Vórtice, llenados de hollín, resaltaban en la línea de batalla. En ella, Jack, Maddie Fenton y la Cazadora Roja disparaban al portal, mientras el Alcalde Foley y Jazz intentaban calibrar el enorme cañón para regresar a los espectros a la Zona Fantasma. Danny, por otro lado, intentaba rescatar a Sam de varias enredaderas, las cuales la cubrían enteramente. Su pecho, enfundado en traje de spandex blanco, reforzado, con el logo (en honor a Danny) que mezclaba una 'S' y una 'P' en una sola imágen, empezaba a sobresalir de los restos de las plantas. Después, el chico logró liberar su cabeza; de la cual el pelo negro enmarañado estaba lleno de ramas y tierra. Abrió sus ojos lavanda, y le pregunto:

-¿Y…Y..Ya ter… mi… nó?-

-Casi, Sam. Descansa, ya estoy aquí-

-Gra…cias-

El fantasma la abrazó, con lágrimas bloqueando parte de su vista, y al alzarla en sus brazos, echo a correr, no para protegerse, sino para protegerla. Lo que no notó fue la sonrisa malvada de uno de los fantasmas que, aferrado al suelo con sus manos, luchaba ferozmente por sacar del portal traído de ese maldito laboratorio a ese parque, sus raíces succionadas.

-¡La chica! ¡Atrápenla!-

Sus compañeros lo miraron incrédulos, pero un segundo más tarde; enfocaron a Phantom, y se dieron cuenta de lo que decía.

"¿De qué demonios hablan?" pensó Danny. La respuesta llegó dos segundos después, cuando un arbusto le agarró una pierna y lo tiró al suelo. Al caer, Sam se le escapó de las manos, lo cual se las dejo libres para destruir a la planta con un Rayo Fantasma; pero al regresar la vista hacia donde estaba su novia, solo había aire.

-¿Pero qué…?-

-¡Danny! ¡EL PORTAL!- Grito Jazz

Por los comunicadores se oía una voz que decía '_Cierre del portal: treinta segundos'_

-¡La ciudad fue evacuada, ahora hay que SALIR DE AQUÍ!- Tucker gritó, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y Jazz detrás de él.

Valerie, Jack y Maddie empezaron a correr hacia el Deslizador, pero antes Jack se detuvo abruptamente

-¿Cariño, que pasa?- Dijo su esposa respirando rápidamente

-¡Olvide mis galletas!-

-…Tengo más en el Deslizadoooooooor-

-… ¡Ya vámonos!-

Danny, por otro lado, se quedó combatiendo con los arbustos mutantes, buscando a Sam entre ellos.

-Sam, ¡Sam! ¡SAM!-Gritaba mientras congelaba o perforaba a los mutantes. La tensión crecía dentro de él, hasta que llegó a su máximo nivel, y su desesperación ya no cabía dentro…

-¡!- Su grito, se torno en un lamento, en una onda de energía… en un Lamento Fantasmal.

Los arbustos se deshojaban, y solo iban quedando los troncos, astillas y ramas en el suelo, destruidos por el ataque de Phantom.

Cuando el paisaje se despejo, Danny se encontraba de rodillas, pero se levantó de inmediato; al ver que varias de las enredaderas de Maleza con Sam amarrada en ellas.

'_Quince segundos'_

-¡Detenganlo! ¡No lo dejen llegar!-

Flama y Vórtice atacaron a Danny, uno lanzándole una bola de fuego y el otro un rayo. Danny los esquivó, pero no logró repeler otro rayo proveniente del cielo, el cual lo regresó al suelo. El chico intentó levantarse una vez más, pero un ataque combinado –un asteroide en llamas- proveniente de donde estaban los fantasmas, lo dejó en el suelo. Aún así, Phantom se arrastraba en dirección del portal.

'_Diez segundos'_

En la punta del cañón se empezó a formar una bola de energía verde resplandeciente, y Danny, cambio de dirección, ahora dirigiéndose a este en un intento de detenerlo.

'_Cinco segundos'_

El cañón disparó, y los tres fantasmas estaban casi adentro de la Zona, sin embargo Maleza tenía a la chica todavía con él

'_Tres'_

Flama fue el primero en ser succionado por completo, quedando Vórtice y la planta, pero Danny ya no buscaba detener el cañón, sino el apagón del portal.

'_Dos'_

Vórtice también entró en la dimensión, pero el arbusto, poco antes de caer, le dirigió una risotada, y le grito:

-¡Mi hija viene conmigo!-

'_Uno'_

El interruptor estaba tan cerca de su mano, pero al presionarlo… nada pasó

'_Cero'_

Maleza cayó también, pero cuando Sam estaba a punto de entrar, la corriente se cortó, y una onda de electrochoques la cubrió, gritando como si la torturaran, como… si muriera

-¡NO!-

De pronto, el portal, el generador y el cañón se empezaron a desestabilizar, y en un momento, Danny solo sintió como una onda de…

'_**BOOOOM'**_

-¡TIEMPO FUERA!- Una voz gritó en medio de la explosión.

Todo se detuvo.

Un báculo azul, con un reloj en la punta, apareció de la nada y girando completamente, creó un portal. De este salió un fantasma encapuchado con una capa morada, el cual tenía un engranaje de reloj en su pecho azul. Sus ojos rojos paseaban por el paisaje, observando al chico fantasma suspendido en el aire, pasando por los restos del generador y el cañón, y terminando en el portal, donde la chica, Saman… Sam, estaba rodeada de rayos, mientras su pelo y su traje se tornaba gris.

-Todo va según lo planeado-

Dos haces de luz aparecieron detrás de él, lo que hico que el Maestro de Tiempo, Reloj, se volteara a ver a sus colegas. Uno de ellos; un hombre cuarentón, con gafas protectoras, pantalón verde, zapatos y una camisa blanca cubierta por un chaleco caqui y una bata de científico, le preguntó:

-¿Y bien, este es tu progreso?-

-Así es-

El otro hombre, alto, de piel grisácea, vestido en un traje militar, con un implante plateado que parecía un proyector holográfico; el cual se extendía desde su espalda hasta la palmas de sus manos, recorrió el escenario como lo hiciera su compañero antes. Después se tornó hacia Reloj, y le dijo:

-No nos dijiste que permitirías esto.-

Reloj lo miró, y respondió: -No recuerdo haberles dicho que permitiría o no en MI dominio.-

-No creo que Gearmaster te reproche eso, Reloj, sino el hecho de que esto no se ve bien en absoluto.-

-Disculpa, Paradoja, pero cada uno sabe cómo tratar a sus héroes; y a menos de que me des permiso para intervenir con tu Ben Ten…-

-Está bien; puedo ver que, al menos sabes lo que haces; creo que es suficiente.-

-Muchas gracias.-

Gearmaster, se acercó a sus compañeros, inclinó su cabeza y dijo: -Disculpen mi rudeza, pero sigo sin entender cómo esto ayudará a Phantom.-

-El chico todavía no tiene el entrenamiento, necesita ayuda; sus adversarios son incluso más poderosos que su gemelo…-

-Dan, ¿por fin podremos ver por qué lo creaste?- Pregunto el científico.

-Sí-

Los tres Maestros miraron al chico, congelado en el tiempo, hasta que Reloj rompió el silencio

-Ya que ustedes observaron a mi campeón, creo que no será molestia que vea…mos al suyo-

-Claro que no- Dijo Paradoja.

-En absoluto- Contestó Gearmaster.

Ambos maestros sacaron sus Condensadores: Paradoja su reloj y Gearmaster sus discos gravitatorios. Ambos las activaron, y desaparecieron con un flash de energía azul. Acto seguido, Reloj activó su báculo, y antes de entrar a su guarida, gritó:

-¡REGRESAMOS!-

* * *

**Lo sé, muchas preguntas: ¿Qué hacían los HdB ayudando a Danny? ¿Quién es Flama? ¿Cómo se unieron esos fantasmas? Pero más importante: ¿QUÉ HACÍA SAM VESTIDA DE BLANCO?**

**Mmmmmmmm, curioso, ¿cierto? Bueno, pues si han leído "Watching the fate", saben a dónde va esto, pero todo es una pieza de rompecabezas que se irán embonando poco a poco; así que no duden, y dejen reviews, porque a la(s) persona(s) que siga la historia, le daré… un premio, pongámoslo así. **

**REPITO, SE PUEDEN GANAR UN PREMIO, SI SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y DEJAN REVIEWS (BUENAS, POR FAVOR; ESAS SON LAS ÚNICAS QUE TOMARA EN CUENTA PARA EL SPIN OFF... CREO QUE YA HABLÉ DE MÁS)  
**

* * *

**¿Dudan de mí? Déjenme les demuestro mi compromiso:**

_**La fiebre Phantom (Sneak peek):**_

_-Danny, no entiendo, ¿tú no autorizaste esto? ¿Pero…?- Tucker le reclamó a su amigo, pero Danny lo interrumpió con una cara que mezclaba confusión e irritación._

_-Tucker, ¿De qué hablas? Tú eres el Alcalde, conmigo solo vienen cuando hay un fantasma involucrado ¿Qué se supone que autoricé? –_

_Tucker y Valerie miraron a Danny, y antes de que el chico respondiera, abrieron la puerta del supermercado._

_Muñecos, camisas, ojos falsos, playeras, trajes, videos, disfraces, mochilas, pantalones; la lista seguía y seguía, mientras todos paseaban por el super con un escudo de "DP" en algo que llevaran._

_Era el ataque de algo más terrorífico que el cazador: La Phantom-manía. _

* * *

_**La gran película (Sneak peak):**_

_-¿Quién hizo la película?-Sam preguntó, curiosa de lo rápido que se hizo._

_Tucker le respondió por el celular -…Según internet, la dirije un tal Norton Mallumo, producida por Techno-master; y la música está hecha por…Amberally, un grupo de rock. –_

_-Espera… ¿Amberally?-_

_-Si, por… ¿te suena conocido? …Algo está mal, pero no con ellos, sino con el director…-_

_Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, dándole a su compañero/a su descubrimiento:_

_-A ti no? Amber-ally, Amber, ¡Ember! –_

_-Norton Mallumo, Nocturno, Mallumo en Esperanto es 'oscuridad'; ¡Nocturno!-_

_Ambos se callaron al instante, después gritaron al mismo tiempo:_

_-¡TENEMOS QUE SALVAR A DANNY!-_


End file.
